leifchalouhifandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Slayer 4
After his previous battles, Comander Slayer was given a major assignment from Gihren Zabi : Another invasion of Zeon. He was to lead the assault on the Federation capitol, and upon creating his strategy, immediately set out to start the attack. His main plan was to lead a fleet of ships to a stationary position over Jaburo, and preced diversionary tactis to distact surface missle fire in order for a major blast from the Zeilis MK II, which in turn would allow the deployment of the " Big Slayer", and Death Squad, both heading the main invasion force, Waitng to launch in his MA, Commander Slayer gave the order to attack. 50 Musai then bombarded the surface of Jaburo, and in response the Federation launched surface missles. The Musai fleet kept firing and tried shooting as many missles down as they could. During that time, Death Squad's leader Col. Gray received his order to mobileze Death Squad's attack, and immediately set the Zeilis MK II to fire the Omega cannon. The blast the struck Jaburo violently, and sent much of the planet's surface up in the atmosphere. Then Col. Gray deployed out in his MA and ordered Death Squad's MS force of Re-Goufs and Artreshia bomber types to follow him, and they met up with Commander Slayer, and they proceeded to Jaburo's surface through the debris cloud. The regular invasin force followed in suit. To prevent burning up in the atmosphere, each mobile suit was paired up with an Artreshia as they are capable of reentry. A surprise to Gihren was that 90% of the invasion force made it to Jaburo';s surface. The MA;s made it unscathed due to their designs for both earth and space combat. When they arrived , Jaburo looked like it was almost wiped of the face of the Earth. There were ruins of the city that was under the ground. The invasion seemed it was a full success, However, there were still remnants of Federation forces. Deciding to overhelm them, Commander Slayer ordered that the invasion force destroy what remaining buildings were left and push back the remaing Federation troops into a retreat, while ordered Death Squad to ambush the fleeing Federation MS's. Then Commander Slayer proceeded in helping the invasion force, destroying literally everything in sight with the Big Slayer while providing cover fire for the invasion force. Meanwhile, Col. Gray orderd his Artreshia squads to survey the area, and to find where the enemy will run to. After being seeing a clearing in the jungle that had an HLV and a several Mobile Suits heading in that direction, Col. Gray then led his Re-Gouf team around the Federation's remnants, and positioned themselves for an ambush, and had his Artreshia team get into a bombing trajectory. With Commander Slayer and Death Squad's teamwork of pushing the enemy seemingly away, only to meet their deaths, the plan worked, as when they reached the HLV, Several cannon blasts deastroyed the HLV after the Moble Suits boarded it. At that same moment, the Artreshia teams bombed the area, along with a mega particle cannon blast from Commander Slayer himself.The HLV was destroyed, and Jaburo was no more. The Federation had suffered a severely cripplijng blow with the loss of their capital. After securing Jaburo, Commander Slayer ordered the Artreshia team to folllow him, as well as Col. Gray and his MA to strike Dakar. After conversing with Commander Slayer, they agreed on using the Zeilis as a to attack Dakar should it be necessary. The joint squadron the proceeded to Dakar, and then surprised bombed it from the stratosphere. After the Artreshia bombing, the 2 MA's then wreaked havoc. Still developing flight capable MS's themselves, the Artreshia team easily picked off the Federation's MS's teams, while The MA's stormed the city, and took control of the capitol building. Commander Slayer demanded the surrender of the city, but they refused. The Federation then sent reinforcements, and the MA's and Artreshia team retreated, leaving before reinforcements arrived. Landing in the Bahamas for maintenance of their MS and MA's, Commander Slayer then orderd the Zeilis to fire the Omega Cannon. With one shot, Dakar was no more. Both of the Federation's main capitols had been destroyed. It was a great victory for Zeon, and the Earth was availible for an occupational force.